Te soñe
by darthmocy
Summary: Kaname y zero se aman pero no se lo han dicho , que ocurrira cuando se confiesen el uno al otro


Bueno antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis locas historias en especial a **solcithooh **por apoyarme y darme sus opiniones, en si este one fic ella me lo sugirio inconsientemente preguntadome si kanaem y zero habian estado juntos, despues de haber leido maldita sea mi suerte, se podria decir que este seria antes. En orden cronologico son:TE SOÑE, MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE Y DURMIENDO CON LA LUNA

Muchas palabras pasemos al fic, espero les guste, por cierto es mi opinion sobre lo que podra ser la primea vez de kaname y zero juntos

Vampire Knigth no me pertenece

**TE SOÑE**

**(Pensamientos Kaname)**

La luz del sol atraviesa por la ventana y aquí estoy tratando de permanecer en este hermoso y cálido sueño porque aún no creo que sea verdad, un sueño eso debe ser, no quiero abrir los ojos por miedo a no verte a no sentir más el calor de tu hermoso cuerpo, aun no lo creo, te siento junto a mí, oigo tu respiración tan tranquila y acompasada, tan rítmica que adormece mis sentidos.

Aunque confieso que deberían estar gritando en alarma, pero me siento tan en paz, tan seguro que no siento ningún peligro y sé que de ahora en adelante será igual teniéndote a mi lado.

_Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire,  
Pensé soñar, pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar, y mirarte descansar  
Seguro (a) y junto a mí._

Al fin abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que el sueño es real, aquí estas si ….. aquí junto a mí, te veo y te admiro eres tan hermoso y no por ser un vampiro, simplemente todo tú eres hermoso, tu alma, tu cuerpo y tu corazón.

Estoy tan absorto deleitándome con la vista que no me doy cuenta que has despertado y tus ojos me miran con esa mirada llena de amor, esa mirada que espero solo sea para mi, si lo sé soy un celoso y posesivo pero nunca había tenido algo tan valioso entre mis brazos y no quiero perder nada de ti, ni siquiera una sola de tus miradas

_Te soñé, y estabas tan bello,  
Pensé soñar pues no podía imaginar,  
Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor  
Sin tu calor.  
_

**(normal)**

Ohaiyo – por fin digo –

Ohaiyo oni – respondes –

Hay mi chibi Yue (pequeña luna) siento haberte despertado

No hay problema, ya es de día y tú deberías prepararte para dormir no te parece

Creo que no, solo que te quedes a dormir conmigo – le digo con una sonrisa cómplice en mis labios y lo veo sonrojado - te vez tan cutie

Ay cállate Kuran eres imposible

Si ….. En serio y yo que creí que era adorable – le digo a Zero y le doy un pequeño beso – cariñoso (otro beso), tierno y – no pudo seguir porque Zero profundizo el beso –

Nos separamos para tomar aire y aprovecho para abrazarlo con fuerza

Zero – llamo su atención – te arrepientes…..

Zero levanta la vista y contesta con determinación y seguridad

No Kaname ….. Yo – contesta y voltea el rostro – creo que no pude hacer una mejor elección

**(Pensamientos de Kaname)**

Tomo su rostro y veo que esta sonrojado, me encanta ese efecto de pudor que me demuestra esa inocencia tan suya, pero ….. ¿Tan solo en unas horas me he vuelto adicto a él, a sus labios?, y la respuesta es sí, así que aprovecho la oportunidad y lo beso con pasión, esa pasión que solo él ha despertado en mi y los recuerdos de unas horas atrás llenan mi mente

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kiryuu-kun, mírame por favor – le dijo Kaname tomando su muñeca para que no escapara –

Suéltame Kuran – responde Zero con vacilación en la voz –

No – dijo con firmeza -

Maldita sea Kuran suéltame o yo….

Tú que Kiryuu …..

Juro que te pegare un tiro – saca su bloodie rose y apunta sin convicción a la cabeza de Kaname Kuran –

Kaname no le hizo caso y lo jalo para acercarlo más a él, quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba, lo había visto observándole y frunciendo el ceño ocasionalmente pero eso no era todo, no había querido beber más de su sangre y la última vez que lo hizo solo tomo un par de sorbos y eso le preocupaba, había sentido su vacilación y alcanzo a ver sentimientos encontrados en sus bellos ojos amatistas.

Suéltame – Zero trataba de alejarse de Kaname sin ningún resultado, no quería romperse frente a él pero hizo lo que nunca pensó – por favor Kaname déjame ir ….. – Suplico – por favor – perdiendo toda su determinación y dejando caer su arma, porque sabía que jamás podría dispararle, jamás –

No – fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrazarlo con mucha ternura – no voy a dejar que te vayas así, no puedo …. Dime que tienes, ya no te gusta mi sangre, sé que me odias pero te doy mi sangre con gusto y placer, Zero yo …. – Kaname no termino de hablar simplemente poso sus labios en los de Zero tratando de demostrarle no con palabras si no con hechos lo que sentía –

Después de unos instantes se separaron por falta de aire. Zero pudo soltarse al fin y le dio la espalda, le había suplicado a Kaname y ahora le había regresado el beso, que otra estupidez haría. Lo mejor era alejarse pero unos fuertes brazos lo volvieron a retener.

Kaname ….. Suéltame no juegues conmigo, no soy uno de tus lacayos y lo sabes – Zero trato de sonar firme y orgulloso -

Lo se Zero, eres algo más ….. Eres una persona que me importa y mucho – respondió Kaname sin ningún rastro de mentira en la voz

_Tuve momentos, de profunda soledad,  
Y ahora no lo creo y junto ti me encuentro  
Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer,  
y apareciste un día llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé._

Lo creas o no – Kaname tomo una bocanada de aire y tomo nota del delicioso aroma de Zero y continuo – no soporto ver la tristeza que hay en tus ojos últimamente, podía soportar ver odio, indiferencia, orgullo pero no la tristeza, si yo tengo la culpa dímelo, pero háblame Zero. Quiero que sepas que desde que te conozco mi vida cambio porque tuve una razón real para vivir – vio el intento de Zero por hablar pero no lo dejo – no, yuki no es mi razón real, ella es mi hermana y lo sabes, la adoro y daría y haría muchas cosas por ella pero nada más, ella tarde o temprano hará su vida, pero tú, tú Zero eres mi razón de existir en este mundo tienes mi vida en tus manos.

Odio ser un sangre un pura y sabes porque , porque no puedo ser yo con la demás gente pero contigo quiero serlo, quiero que conozcas a este pobre idiota que se enamoro de su enemigo natural y que ya no sabe qué hacer para tenerlo cerca, orillarte a ser guardián de yuki mintiéndote y obligándote a tomar mi sangre ya no funciona.

Zero…. No me dejes caer nuevamente en el abismo de la soledad, déjame seguir soñando que te importo – y sin más aflojo el abrazo sobre Zero, si quería irse podría hacerlo bien dicen que "si amas algo lo dejes libre" -

Zero se alejo unos pasos y eso a Kaname le rompía el corazón, él se iría pero no lo obligaría quedarse ya le había dicho lo que sentía y con eso se conformaba, pero la realidad fue que Zero solo giro y quedo frente a él y lo beso tan apasionadamente que Kaname no supo qué hacer por unos segundos.

El beso fue terminado por Zero y con todo el dolor de su corazón agacho la cabeza para cubrir sus ojos

Esto ….. esto no puede ser Kaname y lo sabes, tu eres el príncipe sangre pura y yo soy un cazador, simplemente no puede ser ….. Es mejor dejarlo así, somos de mundos diferentes además nadie lo aprobaría y no importa lo mucho que me duela dejarte mi corazón

No quiero yo simplemente no puedo – fue todo lo que Kaname dijo y giro a Zero de tal manera que su espalda quedo pegada a un enorme árbol de Sakura –

El beso se inicio y se volvió más exigente y ambos fueron bajando hasta quedar recostados sobre el verde pasto, las manos de ambos cobraron vida y las caricias no se dejaron esperar, las chaquetas de los uniformes desaparecieron los botones de las camisas salieron volando al ser arrancados y sus torsos quedaron desnudos a la vista del otro, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos mostraban todo lo que sus cuerpos anhelaban.

Kaname – suspiro Zero – te amo - al fin lo había dicho

Zero, mi hermoso cazador

Sus ojos se observaban de una manera que se hacían vibrar y Zero tomo una de las manos de Kaname y la llevo a su pecho cerca de su corazón

Hazlo – por fin pidió –

Estas seguro, esto no debe suceder si no quieres –

Lo estoy – aseguro Zero -

Con esta simple frase El beso se reinicio llevándolos a caricias más profundas e intimas, llenas de pasión y de amor, un amor que no podían expresar solo con palabras, Kaname acaricio el cuerpo debajo suyo con ternura, una ternura que Zero no pensó que pudiera poseer un sangre pura con esa mascara de fría indiferencia que siempre mostraba ante todos, lo estaba haciendo llegar a la locura y así tomando el ejemplo de Kaname y un poco de valor Zero inicio caricias algo inexpertas pero llenas de todo el amor que sentía por ese arrogante vampiro de sangre pura.

Kaname no sabía si dar el siguiente paso a pesar de ser un vampiro su experiencia era limitada, precisamente por ser un sangre pura no podía descuidarse ni bajar la guardia así que observo a Zero quien lo veía con una mirada interrogante.

Kaname tu no quie … - Zero trato de preguntar pero fue interrumpido-

Si, lo deseo pero a pesar de lo que creas de mi yo tampoco … - Kaname se sonrojo ante aquella tímida confesión –

Pues entonces aprenderemos juntos – repuso Zero igual de rojo –

Kaname había oído a Kain y a Takuma en alguna ocasión hablar sobre el tema y la mejor manera de preparar a su compañero para que disfrutara, así que haciendo memoria de la plática volvió a besar a Zero de una manera amorosa y tierna y al no tener nada a la mano (pues estaban en los límites de la academia en los bosques) uso su sangre como lubricante, lo que provoco la lujuria en Zero.

Zero se mordió el labio y lo hizo sangrar y el rico aroma ayudo a Kaname a continuar con lo que hacía.

Preparo a Zero de una manera tierna mientras Zero lo tocaba con algo de timidez, para cuando ambos estuvieron preparados Kaname entro lentamente en el cuerpo de Zero tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo debido, quería que esta experiencia fuera para tan hermosa como lo estaba siendo para él mismo, sería algo que no olvidaría por toda la eternidad

Zero abre tus ojos – pidió para poder ver si no lo estaba lastimando demasiado–

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron mostrando tantas emociones que iban desde la anticipación hasta el miedo, pero tomo el rostro de Kaname para darle seguridad y que siguiera adelante. Las molestias para ambos fueron imposibles de evitar pero una vez que Zero hubo superado el dolor y un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos ambos se relajaron y comenzó la danza de ambos cuerpos, estaban tan bien sincronizados que cualquiera diría que habían sido amantes por años y no que era su primera vez.

Zero enterró la uñas en los hombros de Kaname a cada embestida que la daba llegando a su centro de placer, era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo inexperto pero lo que más excitaba a Zero era los gemidos que salían de la garganta de Kaname.

La lujuria los empezó a abordar sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y sus colmillos alargados palpitaban haciéndolos que desearan morder el cuello de ahora amante. Esta necesidad era desbordante y zero fue el primero en hablar

Kaname …. – jadeaba Zero – necesito que me muerdas, Ancio tener tus colmillos perforándome la piel, por favor – rogo ya que sabía que Kaname era reacio a morderlo pues sabia el miedo que tenia a ser mordido -

Zero – intento Kaname disuadirlo -

Por favor - fue todo lo que Kaname oyó y unos instantes después sus colmillos perforaban el esbelto cuello de Zero, pero él mismo añoraba ser mordido y movió su cabeza para indicarle sin palabras que hiciera lo mismo, aquella confianza y aquella entrega los hizo llegar al clímax y Kaname trato de no derrumbarse encima de Zero, había sido una fantástica experiencia, ninguno de los dos pensó que sería tan perfecta.

Zero jalo a Kaname y lo abrazo protectoramente impidiendo así que abandonara su cuerpo, era algo tan irreal permanecer unidos de esa manera, kami creía estar soñando.

Te amo tanto mi oni – susurro zero -

Y yo a ti mi chibi Yue y yo a ti, ai shiteru – respondió Kaname.

Estaban agotados pero no podían quedarse en el bosque por siempre aunque la idea era tentadora, lejos de todo y de todos pero empezaba a hacer frio y aunque eran vampiros Kaname no quería que su chibi se enfermara y así regresaron a la habitación de Zero en la casa del director Cross (ya que este había salido de la ciudad y Yuki se encontraban en los dormitorios del sol) donde hicieron el amor toda la noche tratando se saciarse el uno al otro hasta que finalmente se durmieron cerca del amanecer.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire,  
Pensé soñar, pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar, y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí. _

Kaname salió de sus pensamientos cuando los labios de Zero tocaron los suyos nuevamente en un apasionado beso, haciéndolo gemir.

Ambos saben que esta relación es por demás complicada pero eso en este momento no les importa, ya que el amor que siente es mas mucho mas de lo que ellos esperaban sentir en esa soledad que les inundaba el corazón y los amenazaba con destruirlos.

Son el complemento del otro y por lo pronto prefieren seguir sumidos en este hermoso sueño, saben que no durara para siempre y no se engañan, sin embargo sus miedos desaparecen en los brazos de la persona amada.

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad,  
Y ahora no lo creo y junto ti me encuentro,  
Desesperado, estuve apunto de caer,  
y apareciste un día llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé._

Estaba despierto y te soñé!

la cancion se llam asi TE SOÑE Y ES DE ALEX SINTECK UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE SE MODIFICA PARA QUE CONCUERDE


End file.
